Brother's Bond
by FlameShadow
Summary: Seto is the high priest in ancient Egypt. He has all powers and everything he wants. How does Mokuba feel? 'FLUFF'
1. Prologue

Flameshadow: this fic takes place in ancient Egypt yay!

Seto: I'm the star!

Mokuba-kun: No I am!

Kaiba brothers glare at each other.

Flameshadow: Enough already! 

Flameshadow pulls Mokuba away and hugs him!

Mokuba:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…help!!!

Seto: People! Flameshadow does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so don't sue her, (turns towards Flameshadow) Get off of my brother!

(I know when Seto was a high priest, his name was Seth, but I don't like that name, so he's Seto for our purposesJ)

"Two-Sides"

Along the sands of Egypt

Along the river Nile

There lived a boy with his parents

A happy, caring child

His parents loved him dearly

He loved them back as well

The young child had a brother

All for him was swell

But one day that all changed

His parents were no more

He cried at night, but realized

That it was of no use

Since his father was the high priest

This is what he became

But afraid to love ever again

The child wanted no more pain

He loved his brother with all his heart

But didn't want him to be hurt

A mysterious person arrived one day

Gave him a charm, an Ankh, per say

The boy's sadness by the days grew

His personality soon split into two

One side an image of what he had been

The other what he had become

The young boy's brother, ever true

Knew that his brother cared for him too

Although he was at times too harsh

The young boy understood

His brother was at times himself

And sometimes he was not

So the young boy waited patiently

For his brother to come back

Flameshadow: Well that was the Prologue, poem, sort of thing.

Seto: Awww how sweet, (says while glaring)

Flameshadow: What is it now? 

Seto: Must I always be reminded of my past, and that I was a complete bastard???

Flameshadow: Yes, it's sweet.

Mokuba: I just ate chocolate!

Seto: Oh boy…

Mokuba: Don't worry Nii-sama, I still love you even though you _were a bastard at times…_

Seto: The world is against me!!!

Flameshadow: Anyways R and R, Seto! Let Mokuba out of that headlock right now…


	2. Chapter One

Flameshadow: Mokuba-kun!!!! Are u ok? You're brother's mean!

Seto: Am not!

Mokuba: Yes you are!

Seto: Well you can forget about your birthday…

Mokuba: Ok, Ok, you're really nice, smart, amazing, great…

Flameshadow: Hot…

Seto: What!?!

Flameshadow: Uhhhhhh, I didn't say anything, * really * 

Mokuba: Anyways, I ate more chocolate! Flameshadow does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or me! Although I'm sure she wishes that she did…

Chapter 2

Seto. High Priest Seto. That was him. Apart from the Pharaoh, the most powerful man in all of Egypt. Power over all. He could command all, have all, he owned all. All feared him, all respected him. When he walked by you, you backed up against the wall, and tried not to make eye contact. The cold blue eyes could make even the strongest of people cower in fear. When he told you to do something, you did it. No matter what it was. Otherwise, painful and lasting punishment would have made you wish that you were dead. You never were killed, you lived. Seto liked to see the disobedient ones cower in fear the next time that they saw him. He loved the power of fear. He controlled it. 

            Seto was lying on the grand bed in his chamber. The golden frame was decorated with specks of turquoise and red, precious gems and rubies. A golden snake coiled around each of the posts. The long canopy reached down to the floor and was closed at night, giving Seto all privacy. 

            He was bored. He had just sent his slave girl away, he wasn't in the mood. It was late. He should have been asleep. He was tired, but sleep wasn't the answer. He had attended a conference with the pharaoh to discuss strategies for fighting the opposing enemy. This was a topic that bored him to no end. The obvious answer was to eliminate them. Why were these long discussions necessary? Send them all to Osiris. 

            He slowly stood up and walked to the grand doors of his chamber. Outside there was a guard, a body guard. _Ridiculous _he thought_ I can defend myself, what is the point of this? _

            "Is my brother asleep?" he roughly asked the guard.

            "I-I…do not think…s-so…m-master." The guard looked at Seto with absolute terror, as did everyone else.  

            "Well what are you waiting for? Send for Mokuba." Seto was absolutely disgusted at the stupidity of his own guards.

            "Y-yes master." The guard bowed in submission and quickly walked away. 

                                                                *****

            Mokuba sat in his chamber, on his bed. He never went to sleep without seeing his brother first. He couldn't just go in to his chamber at any time, so he had to wait to be sent for. No one really understood what it was that drew Mokuba to his brother. Seto was cold and cruel to everyone around him. Mokuba knew a different side of his brother. _My brother is two people…_

            Now, Mokuba was sitting on his bed, carefully wiping off his arm. There was one long gash on his arm. One of the guards had given it to him. _They assume that I am their servant? I can't do anything about it, but my brother can… he thought wistfully. He had refused to bow to the head of the guards, in Mokuba's opinion; he felt that it was they who should bow to him. He needed to cover the mark up._

            He couldn't let his brother see it. _Seto would probably just get mad at me…_he thought. _My brother has more important things to worry about. The rag hurt against the open wound, he hadn't been in this much pain for a while. Seto never hurt him physically. He might yell occasionally, but he had to be in a really bad mood to get mad at his brother. _Seto wouldn't but his other half…_ Mokuba worked quickly, wincing each time the rag touched his skin. _Suck it up…_ he thought to himself, _you're acting like a baby, what would Seto think?._ He didn't want to show his weakness to his brother. He had to clean it up.  _

            There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Mokuba called out.

            "The master wishes to see you." Was the reply. Mokuba gulped in horror. How was he supposed to hide this from Seto?

            "I'm coming!" he called back. He picked up a silky wrap and wrapped it around his shoulders, covering his arms. Mokuba quickly opened the door and stepped into the hall. 

            "The master is not very happy tonight." The guard told him with a slight sneer, "I feel sorry for you." The guard was grinning.

            "Bastard." Mokuba told him. The guard raised his fist ready to strike him.

            "Why you little…"

            "Careful." Mokuba told him, it was his turn to sneer, "The high priest is my brother, I could tell him all, you could be in a lot of pain, in a very little while." Mokuba stood back to check his reaction.

The guard slowly lowered his fist, turned around, and quickly walked away muttering. Mokuba smiled to himself, mostly in relief. He wasn't sure if that was going to work. He slowly walked down the hall, until he got to the doors of his brother's chamber, he believed the guard about the fact that his brother was most likely in a very bad mood, so he very hesitantly knocked on the door. 

Seto: Power over all eh? I'm liking this…

Mokuba: YAY! My Nii-sama rules the world!!!

Flameshadow: No more chocolate for you…

Mokuba: But what's with my arm??? Ouchiies!

Flameshadow: Don't worry…

Mokuba: crying

Seto: Look what you did to my brother!!!

Flameshadow: It's not my fault that he's overly sensitive!!!

Mokuba: I'm OK!!! I need more chocolate… 'runs out of room'

Seto: Nooooo!!! We must stop him! (Seto and Flameshadow run after Mokuba!)


	3. Chapter Two

Mokuba: Yummy Chocolate!!!!

Seto: Oh god…

Flameshadow: You know that chocolate was good, 'leans over and hugs Seto'

Seto: What the…

Flameshadow: You know you love me! That's why you helped me win at Foosball at that party…(inside joke with my friend)

Seto: That didn't mean anything… 'blushes'

Mokuba: Nii-sama has a girlfriend!!!

Seto: 'Death Glare' at Mokuba

Flameshadow: Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't be mean to cute little Mokuba-kun!!! 'Hugs Mokuba'

Chapter 3

"Enter." Was the short reply. _That's not Seto…_ Mokuba slowly pushed the door open, and closed it behind him. He walked into the room, bowed his head and stood still. He tried to stay far away from his brother today, if he could stay far enough away, then maybe he could keep his secret safe. "Come over here." It was softly spoken but nonetheless sounded like an order. 

            Mokuba slowly walked over to his brother's bed, his eyes lowered to the floor. Partly out of fear but mostly out of respect. "Lift your face." Another command. Mokuba obediently lifted his head up. The first thing he saw was the golden Ankh. Mokuba hated the charm. Seto got up from the bed and studied the child for a moment. "You're hiding something." He said. Mokuba's eyes involuntarily scanned the floor. 

            "Look at me Mokuba." Seto growled. The ankh seemed to echo his brother, or whoever this was. Mokuba looked up; no emotion showed in his face, this wasn't his brother…this was someone else. "Well…what is it?"

            "N-nothing…" Mokuba stuttered. Seto wasn't convinced.

            "Don't lie to me." Seto persisted. "You can tell me."

            "I…" Mokuba began, he couldn't lie to his brother, Seto could tell right away when Mokuba lied about something. Seto was getting impatient; he grabbed the younger boy's arm roughly. Mokuba couldn't help but to cry out in pain. The gash hurt when a piece of silk was rubbed against it. The pain seared through his arm, and his eyes glistened with tears, which he tried not to show.

            "Take the cover off of your shoulders." Seto's voice sounded concerned now. Mokuba had no choice but to let the covering drop to the floor. Mokuba tried to hide his arm behind his back. The pain still lingered. "Put your arms at your sides." Mokuba slowly dropped his arms. "Where did you get that?" Seto motioned to the gash.

            "I…I cut it o-on…" Mokuba tried to think of an alibi. Seto's narrowed eyes stared at him, making him exceedingly uncomfortable.

            "Don't lie to me." Seto said, "What really happened?" Mokuba looked down at the floor, he couldn't tell him. Seto saw that his brother wasn't going to tell him. His gaze relaxed a little. "Let me see your arm." He said. _Mokuba relaxed a little also, this was his brother now._

            Seto gingerly took the younger boy's arm in his hands and studied the cut for a moment. "This was made with a knife." Seto said simply. Mokuba said nothing, he just nodded slightly. "Who did this?" he asked again. His eyes narrowed in anger, not at his brother, but at whoever dared to hurt his brother. 

            "I can't tell you." Mokuba whispered, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. _Big brother, I wish I could._

"Why?" Seto gently inquired.

            "He said that he would kill me if I told anyone." Mokuba whispered. Seto was really angry now, this was bad enough, but threatening his brother too? 

            "Tell me!" Seto commanded him, his voice slightly raised. 

            Mokuba choked back tears. "I…can't." Seto sat his brother down on the bed.

            "Mokuba, you have to tell me. No one's going to hurt you anymore, but I need to know who it was. I'll make sure that they don't come near you again." Seto's voice was gentle now, full of concern, he couldn't hide it.

            "Your head guard." Mokuba mumbled. "I-I didn't do what he said, so…" Seto shushed him. He knew enough. He would pay him a visit tonight. But first things first. Seto got up from the bed where he was sitting next to Mokuba and went over to a cabinet. He returned holding a cloth and a bottle of something.

            "Give me your arm." He said. Mokuba obediently lifted his arm. "This will hurt." Seto warned. "But if I don't wrap it, your arm will hurt a lot more in the morning." Seto got to work applying the salve, and wrapping the younger boy's arm. It did hurt, but Mokuba bore the pain. His brother was doing this for him. He didn't want to seem like a baby. 

Seto wrapped the last piece of cloth and tied it around Mokuba's arm. "Alright, it will hurt for a little while; I'll redo it in the morning." Mokuba said nothing; he looked down at the floor. Seto stood up and walked towards a table.

            Mokuba slowly raised his head, "Brother?" he said, his voice slightly higher then a whisper. Seto turned around. "Can I…May I stay here tonight?" Mokuba asked hopefully. Seto gave him a slight nod. Mokuba smiled. "Thank you Brother." He said.

            Seto walked towards the door but just as he was about to leave he turned his head slightly, "I'm sorry Mokuba…." He opened the door and walked out, gently closing it behind him. Mokuba stared after him. 

            He rested his head on the soft, embroidered pillow. He felt safe in his brother's room. "Brother…" he whispered. _Big brother, why can't it always be you?_

Mokuba: Nii-sama was mean…ohhhhhhhhhhh…

Seto: Why must I be reminded?

Flameshadow: We still love you!

Seto: Oh god no…

Mokuba: Nii-sama! 'Sobbing' How could you???

Seto: What's wrong? It's just a story

Mokuba: No, not that, how could you not tell me about your girlfriend?

Seto: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!

Mokuba: Seto's yelling at me Flameshadow.

Flameshadow socks Seto "Don't be mean!"

Seto: Ahhh, everyone is against me!!!!


	4. Chapter Three

            Seto walked down one of the many intricate halls of his palace. He was angry. He was angry beyond words. He walked into the room where his guards were. They all quickly lined up against the wall, with their heads demurely lowered. Seto walked over to one, the leader. He motioned for him to follow and walked out of the room. The guard walked behind him. 

            Seto led them into a room. He locked the door behind them. 

            "What do I owe this great honor to?" the guard asked respectfully.

            Seto glared at him with his cold blue eyes. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to." He snapped. "You know full well the answer to your question." 

            "I…I beg your pardon?" the guard looked bewildered.

            "Oh yes, you should beg." Seto's eyes narrowed. "You should beg for your life, on your knees, not that it will do you any good." 

            "I am sorry Master. In what way have I offended you?" the guard asked. 

            "You made a grave mistake in coming near my brother." Seto smiled a queer kind of smile, "You will pay."

            "Master please let me explain." The guard begged.

"I'm waiting." Seto stamped his foot impatiently. 

            "The child was insolent to me and I…" the guard was cut off by a hard kick to the stomach. 

            "My brother is above you." Seto sneered "You have no right to reprimand anyone; you should do what he says, not the other way around. You don't get a second chance, if you cannot understand your place." Seto kicked him again hard in the stomach. The guard was on the floor clutching his body in pain.

            The guard looked up at him in surprise, "You don't mean that…"

            Seto cut him off, "I am the only one who can reprimand my brother for anything, I am the only one who is above him in this palace. You figured it out too late." Seto took out a knife from its sheath and drove it into the guard's heart. "Do I make myself clear?" he sneered, the guard couldn't hear him.

Seto looked down at the body in disgust; he got his slaves to dispose of it. Seto calmly made his way back to his chamber. He didn't think that Mokuba would be asleep. The salve hurt a lot. He was surprised that the younger child bore the pain so well. The pain of the salve increased as it worked to heal the wound. It was highly effective, but for effectiveness there was a price.

            He opened the door to his chamber and softly closed it behind him. "Mokuba?" he said "The salve will sting a lot, but it's the most effective." Mokuba had noticed the effects of the ointment. The pain was almost unbearable, but he sucked in his tears. He couldn't show weakness. A few managed to escape. 

            Seto walked over and sat next to his brother on the large four-poster bed. He could see that the younger boy had been crying. It was impossible to hide anything from Seto. Seto put one arm around the younger boy's shoulders and hugged the boy to his chest. 

            Mokuba relaxed in his brother's embrace. His brother's presence was always a comfort to the young child. His brother was all he had. "Brother…" Mokuba began. Seto quickly hushed the young child.

            "Go to sleep Mokuba." He whispered, "The pain will go away." Mokuba felt his eyelids grow heavy and let sleep embrace him. He fell asleep in Seto's arms. Seto held his brother for a few minutes. He laid his brother down on the bed, and he lay down next to him, pressing the child's body to his own. 

            "Sleep angel, sleep." He whispered into the night. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Seto woke up early the next morning. He once again had a meeting with the Pharaoh to discuss the enemies at the borders. At these meetings, Seto often sat and thought about dueling strategies. Not that he needed strategy. Only he could command the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. Nothing could defeat it.

            He looked down at his brother, still asleep, with a strangely serene expression on his face. He still had to rewrap the child's arm, but it could wait. He didn't want to wake his brother up. Seto got up and walked to his bathing room. Slaves were waiting to get him ready.

            He shed his garment and lowered himself into the perfumed bath. The slaves worked quickly scrubbing his body and applying special oils to his hair. When they were done, the dried Seto off and dressed him in a clean garment that they had prepared. The final step was to put the Ankh around his neck. Two slaves brought out the large, gold charm. They gingerly wrapped it around Seto's neck. There was something about the huge golden charm. When all was finished, the slaves lined up and bowed their heads in respect and fear, hoping that they had done everything correctly.

            Seto took no notice of the slaves as he walked back into his chamber. They all sighed with relief when he left. He walked up to Mokuba and shook the child to wake him up, careful not to touch the child's arm. Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and winced at the pain from his arm, he remembered to bow his head in the presence of the high priest. _Is it you Seto?_

            "Give me your arm." Mokuba quickly raised his arm, wincing slightly. Seto got to work reapplying the salve and rewrapping the bandages. Seto was right, the gash on the arm was much smaller, the salve was something extraordinary. Only the priest possessed it. When his supply ran out, it could never be made again. 

            "Brother?"

            "Hmmm?" 

            "Will you take me to see the horses when you come back?" the child loved horses, he could ride them when his brother went with him.

            "Yea." Seto replied, "I'll see you later, we'll go riding." Seto walked out the door.

            Mokuba stared after him for a little while before he got up and walked towards his own chamber where his slave would be waiting. Mokuba didn't like to refer to people as slaves. Though he had one, he preferred to refer to her as a friend, mostly since he had no others. "Anzu?" he walked into his chamber.

            A girl of about 16 with long brown hair emerged. "Mokuba, your bath is ready." She said. She noticed his arm. "What happened?" she asked gesturing to it.

            "Oh, it was one of the guards." Mokuba explained, "But my brother wrapped it so it should be fine." Mokuba continued walking towards the bath. Anzu stared after him for a moment. She couldn't help it but to be surprised that the high priest would bother to do that. Anzu quickly followed Mokuba. 

            Mokuba had already settled into the warm, perfumed water. Anzu sat down behind him with soap and oils. She massaged the younger boy's shoulders and neck with the soap. Anzu hoped to make the child feel better. Anzu had mixed feelings about the high priest. He was extremely harsh on anyone who did even the slightest thing wrong, but seemed to seldom lose his temper with Mokuba.

            "Anzu?" Mokuba began.

            "Hmm?"

            "My brother…" The child spoke as Anzu massaged his shoulders. "Why is he like this Anzu?"

            Anzu didn't know what to say, "I-I don't know…"

            "I love my brother Anzu." The child continued, "But sometimes I wonder what did I do wrong? Why does he get so mad at me sometimes?"

            "Mokuba you didn't do anything." Anzu said as she continued rubbing the soap onto the younger boy's skin. 

            "He acts so distant around me sometimes." the boy paused and choked back a sob, "But, when he saw the cut on my arm, his eyes showed nothing but concern, when he saw the blood."

            "Mokuba…" Anzu still didn't understand what the younger boy was hinting at.

            "He wrapped my arm by himself. He worked slowly because the ointment stung a lot. I tried not to cry, but it hurt so much." Mokuba sobbed.

            "Of course, your brother loves you Mokuba." Anzu said as she picked up the brush and oils and began to work on the younger boy's messy hair. 

            "When he held me in his arms, I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. The gentleness in his voice wiped away all the tears." Mokuba whispered. "Sometimes he's just different, like he's not my brother, but like he's someone else."

            Anzu gently applied the oil to the young boy's hair. "Mokuba, you're brother cares about you more than anything or anybody else. He is always very sorry when he yells at you. I know that he likes to see you every night, you're all he has." Anzu put the finishing touches with the oil and beckoned for the boy to get out of the pool.

            Anzu helped Mokuba get dressed and brought him food which he quickly ate, he wasn't really in the mood for eating. "Anzu, let's go out and sit in the garden." Anzu nodded and the two walked outside. The garden bloomed with an amazing variety of flowers, each one with its own unique scent and decoration. Anzu sat down on a stone bench and watched the child enjoy himself. Mokuba wasn't like other children.

He didn't like to run around and jump. A little black kitten ran up to Mokuba and rubbed against his leg. "Bastet!" he exclaimed. The little cat was named after the cat goddess Bastet. His brother had given him the kitten as a surprise. The little cat always followed Mokuba around. He kneeled down to pet the little kitten. Something else caught the cat's attention and it ran away.

Mokuba giggled as he watched the kitten run. He loved the little cat. Anzu couldn't help but smile as well when she saw the little kitten go about its antics. Anzu loved the garden. She felt free, but she was a slave. She could never be free. At first she resented Mokuba. But she soon found that he was no more free then her. Now she loved the younger child. Mokuba looked up to her like a motherly figure. The mother he never had.


	6. Chapter Five

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I DO own fluff MUHAHA!!! 17 Reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! THANK YOU, now please give me more LOL YAY THANKS AGAIN!**

****

**Chapter 5**

"Anzu?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can we go look at the horses?" the young child's eyes were wide with longing.

            "Of course." Anzu stood up and followed behind Mokuba who was already running in the direction, she reminded the child to slow down, as to not to scare the horses.

            "That one's my favorite." Mokuba whispered. He pointed to a large, black stallion who was rearing in the air, not letting anyone near him. "The handlers can never catch him, but my brother can. It's like their spirits are bonded together."

            "It's possible." Anzu replied. "Maybe the kitten and you are bonded."

            Mokuba turned to face her, "I hope so." He replied with a slight smile on his face. _I hope my brother and I are bonded _was what he really thought.

            The two spent the day walking around the gardens, picking flowers, petting the horses, playing with Bastet, and just talking. It was getting dark when Anzu said that they should go inside.

            "Do we have to?" Mokuba asked.

            "Yes, it's dangerous outside when it is dark, you know that your brother does not like it when you are outside in the dark, besides, your brother should be returning soon, and we have to get you cleaned up."

            "Yeah, ok." Mokuba followed Anzu into the palace, and into his chamber. Anzu immediately got to work re-combing the child's hair and adding more oils into it.

            "How's your arm?" she asked.

            "Oh, it's fine. It hurts a little, but it's ok really." 

            Anzu knew that it probably hurt more than Mokuba was willing to let on. She felt sorry for the child. "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah, my brother will look at it when he gets back. He said we could go riding too!" Mokuba said. That was a slight lie, his arm hurt a lot, but he was looking forward to spending time with his brother so it didn't matter. They heard a knock on the door.       

"Yes?" Anzu called out.

            "The master has returned." The voice said, it was the same guard as before, "He wishes to see Mokuba now."

            "My brother's here?" Mokuba exclaimed, "Let's go Anzu!"

             "Do you want me to walk with you?" the child nodded. The two stepped out of the chamber into the hall. The guard looked disappointed that Anzu had emerged with the child. He would get him back; it was only a matter of time. Mokuba noticed the guard's expression and look of resentment. He didn't care. The guard couldn't touch him.

            Mokuba ran ahead of Anzu. They reached the door. Anzu slowly turned around and walked away. She couldn't go inside with Mokuba. Mokuba slowly pushed the door open. _Seto?___

            He entered, lowered his for a moment out of respect and then walked over to his brother. Seto was sitting on a golden sofa. He smiled slightly when his brother came over. "How's your arm?" he asked.

            "Fine, can we go see the horses now?." Mokuba asked eagerly, it really wasn't fine. Seto beckoned for him to come closer. Mokuba took a few steps forward.

            "First things first, let me see." Mokuba held his arm out. Seto examined it closely, "It won't hurt anymore tomorrow." He said.

            Mokuba nodded his head slightly. Seto noticed that something was wrong with his brother tonight. He noticed that the boy was practically shaking. 

            "What's wrong Mokuba? You're not fine. The horses can wait." he said. His face was full of concern as he studied the child


	7. Chapter Six

**This is the last chapter!!! YAY!**

**My first completed fic ^ ^**

**Enjoy the fluff!**

**Thank u all for reviewing, and go read my other story "The Past Reawakens", it not fluff, but c'mon support me as an author here!**

**Thanks!**

****

**Chapter 6**

"I…I don't know…" Mokuba stuttered, he couldn't stop the tears from coming. "But…it hurts a lot…my arm, I don't know." Seto walked over to Mokuba. He knelt down beside the boy and began to unwrap his arm. The gash was healing, but it didn't look like it was supposed to. The salve was supposed to completely heal all wounds, but the skin was a sickly reddish/ purple color. Seto gasped, he didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

            "It's poison…" he whispered, "But, I've never seen anything like it…" Seto looked at the child's arm again, "Wait…" his expression changed to one of horror, "I know what this is…it's fatal." Mokuba just stared at the ground, barely comprehending. 

            Seto quickly stood up, and rushed to the door, Bastet ran in the room when he opened the door. Seto was going to pay his guard a visit. The little kitten jumped into Mokuba's arms. The child held the kitten and sobbed quietly, so he was going to die? Was that his fate? _Help me, big brother._

            Seto found his guard, picked him up by the neck and threw him against a wall. "The poison…" he whispered, "You bastard!" he yelled. 

            "You deserved it!" the guard shouted back.

            Seto kicked him in the ribs, "If I deserved it, then why didn't you do it to me?" he screamed. 

            "Well, it hurts more like this doesn't it?" the guard sneered, "Go ahead kill me." The guard smiled, "I don't care. You ruined my life, I ruin yours. Fair trade?" 

            "Kill you?" a strange look came into Seto's eyes, "Oh no, I won't kill you, although you'll wish that I had. You will beg me to slay you right then and there."

            The guard hadn't expected this; a look of pure terror came into his eyes. Seto smiled, he loved for his victims to look like this. 

            "I have to tell a child that he's going to die, and there's nothing that I can do about it. You will pay every single day of your life." He gave the command and two other guards grabbed the man and held him still. Seto took out a long whip, smirked, and raised it up and let it fall ten times, savoring the pain of the other man. He then gave the order for the man to be thrown into the dungeon. 

            Seto looked at the whip. It fell from his hands. He couldn't hold back the tears, the charm glistened. It was almost mocking him. Mocking what he had become.

            Mokuba sat on the floor of his brother's chamber, he looked down at the little kitten, the kitten was dead. "Anzu was right." He whispered, "We shared a bond, and you gave your life up for me." The younger child began to sob. His cut was gone. The cat had actually been connected to Mokuba, with the power to save him. The cat was actually his guardian. The goddess of Bastet watched over the child. The Arab was his brother's guardian, everyone had one. No one knew it, not even the high priest.

            Seto walked into the room, he gasped when he saw the little kitten and his brother on the floor, and he was even more amazed at the fact that his brother's arm was fine. "What…" he didn't know what to say. 

            "Bastet…" Mokuba sobbed, "She gave up her life, for me." She took the evil and the pain so that I could live. Seto walked over and kneeled beside his brother. Seto made a silent token of thanks to the goddess; he could have sworn that she answered. 

            "Mokuba…" Seto began "I didn't know what to do…I-I was scared that you were going to…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

            "Brother…" Mokuba whispered, "You gave me Bastet, which means that you saved me." The two brothers hugged, their tears mixing.

            The high priest and his brother held each other for a long time.

            They were bonded. Forever. 

            The goddess looked down at her child on earth, not really her child, but she loved Mokuba as such. "I love you Mokuba." She said, "You and your brother." Pleased with her work.

            _Nothing should split them up, nothing ever will. _She had decided. Bastet always kept her promises.

            Seto and Mokuba sat on top of the black Arab stallion. The child sat in front of his brother, and they both looked art the moon. The full moon shed light on them in the deserts of Egypt. "Thank you." Mokuba whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear, but he knew that the goddess had heard him. 

            The stallion, Seto's protector, pawed the ground impatiently. Seto turned his horse around and they began to walk back to the palace.

            The sun rose over the deserts of Egypt.

**Goodbye!**

***Mokuba and Seto wave***

***Piperpony takes a bow***


End file.
